Where I belong
by N0601859
Summary: Artemis never joined the team. She's part of the shadows. But what happenes when she meets the team for the first time? Will she go with them or follow on with her father's footsteps? Rated T for language
1. Prouloge

Gotham City; one of the most dangerous cities in the world, plagued by villains such as: Catwoman, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, The Joker and Harley Queen. Its city was protected by their Dark Knight. He kept the villains in check and saved people, but what made him a threat was his skill. His skill at finding people, and solving puzzles.

The Dark Knight was patrolling the streets of Gotham with his new protégé. You could tell they were in perfect sync as they jumped from rooftops and fought common criminals. They moved silently throw the rooftops melting with the darkness surrounding them not looking back. In the background you could hear the sirens of the police and the constant sound of cars. The sky looked darker than usual and in an eerie way everything seemed silent. None of them noticed the two shadows watching them until it was too late.

A spear was thrown at Batman as the two figures sprang into action. The Dark Knight eyes widen slightly as his mind raced to catch up to the movements around him. It seemed like the spear would pierce Batman until at the last second he moved. The first figure was Sportmaster who started fighting against Batman, rotating his various weapons and Batman couldn't help but be glad Sportmaster had ignored his protégé.

The second figure was obviously female, she was a bit taller than Robin but held a glare that made Robin pause. She wore dark clothing and a black ski mask that covered her face and hair. She had a utility belt wrapped around her waist that looked a lot like Robins'. The belt was filled with knifes and vials that held poison in them. She had a quiver full of arrows at her back and a bow that was safely strapped onto her leg with a hunting knife.

The two of them circled each other looking for a weak spot; Robin's mind trying to see how this girl practically his age could have so many killing weapons with her. He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't see the fist aimed at his face. Robin was a very good fighter considering he had been trained by Batman, but this girl was also good and wasn't afraid to use dirty tricks to win.

The girl couldn't help the tiny smile that spread through her features under the mask. She loved the pure feeling of adrenaline running through her veins, the feeling of her muscles tensing up ready to deliver the blow. It was something that only came with situations like this. One wrong move could cost you and she was never going to end up losing against a boy. She would prove to everyone that she was better than they thought. She knew her enemy's weaknesses and she was going to use them. She smiled wickedly before jumping over the bird while delivering a kick to his back.

Batman knew very well who Sportsmaster was; he just didn't know why he would attack him. The League of Shadows where known to use people and later eliminate them, but never to attack straight on, and he couldn't help but feel anxiety build at the pit of his stomach. Batman was quickly blocking his attacks and redirecting them. The fight was surprisingly evenly matched that is until Sportsmaster threw the spear. Batman was confused and felt a jolt of fear go through his body wondering why he would have thrown it next to him until he remembered Robin.

The fight between Robin and the girl was very easily matched. Robin had been trying to get out some of his weapons to use, but the girl always blocked him. Robin was getting tiered of this girl and decided that he should use the smoke pellets that is until she ducked. Robin was confused at why the girl would duck without him throwing any punches till he noticed the spear coming straight at him. Just as he was going to duck; the spear exploded capturing in a net and knocking him out in the process.

Batman felt a sense of unease toward his protégé after seeing him hit his head that hard. He knew he had to help him as soon as possible and managed to land a good kick in Sportsmaster's gut. Just as he was going to rush towards Robin the girl came.

She started attacking him at full speed even landing a few punches every once in a while. To say that Batman was surprised was an understatement but he kept his features void of emotion. He could see the girl had been taught how to fight since an early age and was surprised Robin had lasted. He threw a quick punch at the girl's face which she couldn't block in time sending her sprawling to the floor.

Batman turned around in time to see Sportsmaster throw Robin over the ledge. He didn't think, all Batman could feel was a state of numbness. He felt a jolt of anxiety before throwing a batarang just in time to catch Robin's cape and pin him to the next building.

Just as he was about to throw one at Sportsmaster, his hand was jerked backwards and caught in a sort of foam-type-thing to the wall behind him. Batman turned around to come face-to-face with the girl from before. She was with her bow drawn out and had an arrow pointed at his head. Batman scowled at the girl; which would have caused most people to run, but she didn't. In fact, the girl didn't even seem a little bit afraid of him which made Batman's skin crawl in an uncomfortable way.

Batman was starting to get worried. Not because of him, but because of Robin. He knew that he could fall at any second and he wouldn't be able to help. He had been trying to get out of the foam incasing his hand, but to no vain seeing as if he tried to use any of his weapon the girl might shoot. The girl cocked her head to the side and took a glance at Sportsmaster. He nodded in agreement and waited for the girl to start walking his way. Batman came to the conclusion that they were both wearing coms. She walked carefully to Sportsmaster's side not lowering her bow and always keeping an eye on Batman.

The girl shook her head and walked over to the edge while Sportsmaster got away. She stayed keeping an eye on Batman until he was at a safe distance. Just as she turned away you could hear the sound of a cloth ripping.

Batman tensed as his stomach lurched in an uncomfortable way. He felt like his heart had climbed all the way up to his throat. They simultaneously looked over at the place where Robin had once stood, as Batman's suspicion was confirmed.

Batman started to panic as he saw his protégé plunge down thirty stories down, but he didn't show it. He wouldn't give the girl who was working with Sportsmaster get the satisfaction. It was only a second but to Batman it seemed like hours when they locked eyes.

The girl knew the Dark Knight was scared for his protégé, but wouldn't show it his eyes. She didn't want the boy to die, but she also didn't want to face the aftermath of saving him would do to her. Before the girl could keep thinking she did the only thing she could, she jumped. Batman could only stare wide eye as the girl threw herself over the ledge leaving Robin's life to a villain.

It wasn't the first time she had done that. Sure she had thrown herself out of smaller buildings but never a tall one like this. She could feel the exhilarating thrill of falling straight down knowing you could die as fear overtook a portion of her body. She quickly caught up to the boy and grabbed him by the waist while looking for her grappling hook.

She didn't have the fancy one's Batman had and she knew that one wrong move and her arm would be pulled out of her socket. She took it and aimed it straight at the building she had just jumped from while praying her arm stayed in place.

The hook shot out at top speed and found its way to the ledge. The girl tried to relax so the pull of the rope wouldn't hurt so much but it didn't do much. She could feel the jerk as she came to a stop. She felt as the pain erupted in her shoulder and spread through her arm as she winced suppressing a scream. She gave a forced grunt as she had to support both their weights by herself. She pressed the button on the side and took a strong hold on the boy, as the rope started to retract back into its confinements.

The girl struggled to keep a hold on both of them. It took them barely 40 seconds to get to the top, where she flung the boy over the ledge and later climbed herself. Batman stood staring at her as she checked Robin for any injuries. The girl could see a small bump to the side of his head while some blood trickled from his, obviously, broken nose.

Once she was done she came up to Batman and stared at him. HE couldn't understand why this girl would save Robin if she was involved with Sportsmaster. They locked eyes and Batman could tell this girl wasn't a killer… yet.

He knew she had probably gone through hard things but didn't say a word, just stood staring at each other until the girl broke away from his gaze. The girl had let Batman know enough of her life, and now she had to get away.

She took an arrow out of her quiver and pressed a button quickly sticking it in the foam holding him and looked back at him.

"You owe me one." With those simple words she started backing up not letting him out of his sigh.

Batman took one look at the arrow before realizing what it was. He quickly averted his eyes and covered himself as the arrow exploded covering the foam with a blue liquid. Batman could feel as the foam started dissolving until finally it was gone. He turned back to say something to the girl to find that she was gone.

The Dark Knight couldn't help but smirk slightly at her attitude. He looked straight ahead noticing the two retreating figures in the distance before turning back to Robin and picking him up. He knew he would find the girl. He just didn't know when.

He never noticed the two grey eyes looking at him from the corner, not realizing there weren't two people involved.


	2. Chapter 1

**Artemis POV**

_It was raining. The water felt cool at her touch and was sort of refreshing. You could hear the thunder rumbled far away. The wind was cold and bit at my cheeks. I was soaking wet and shivering from the cold, but he didn't care. It was his fault I was stuck in this position actually, It was his fault that I was probably damaged but what he was doing right now took it to a whole new level._

_In front of me stood a man, he was in his thirties and beaten down. He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. His once nice tux now stood ripped and covered in blood. His blood. I could see a red line coming out of his head and bruises covering his body. He was losing blood very fast and you could tell he wanted to run away but couldn't. his legs were twisted at a weird angle and you could see a deep gash covering his mid-thigh. His eyes were pleading and it only made things worst._

"_Do it Artemis. Come on just do it."_

_My hands were shaking so badly at this point that I was afraid they would fall off. My eyes were tearing up, but I refused to cry. Crocks don't cry, they don't show weakness and most important, they don't hesitate to kill._

"_Do it now! See, you're pathetic." He sneered_

_I closed my eyes trying to take away the images that were swirling around in my head. I couldn't do it. Doing this would mean that I had finally become my dad. Sure, I always tried to make him proud but doing this would be too much. _

"_You are just like your mother! Weak! And you know what Artemis? The weak die while the strong survive. And I won't have one of my daughter's being weak! Now shoot!"_

_I tried to block all the times he had said those words. How he and Jade would always call me Arty and made me think of how weak I was, well I wasn't._

_I opened my eyes and shot. I could hear the sound eco all around me. I saw as lighting struck just a few blocks away from us as the thunder rang out shaking the floor. I waited for any feeling to come, but it didn't. Anger, sadness, grief, disgust, but it never came. All I felt was nothing. I was numb. _

_I saw as the life drained out of him like a fire being extinguished. Somehow in that moment a part of me died with him. I was no longer little helpless Arty. I was no longer the pathetic little girl people could push around and tell what to do. Today Little Arty died and Artemis took her place. _

_Jason Kyle Jepthsen. One of the world's richest people had been murdered. He had also become my first kill; the one of many._

I woke up with a start. I was sweating and could feel some hair sticking at the back of my neck. I tried to swallow the ball of emotions that seemed to be stuck in my throat but it wouldn't work. I closed my eyes trying to get rid of the images of Jason without success. I focused on my breathing and the real reason I was here. I opened my eyes just in time to see a flight attendant enter the lavatory.

_Show time _I thought to myself. I stood up and checked to see if everyone was asleep. It was funny to see what a couple of sleeping pills on a persons' drink could do. I quickly stood behind the door and waited for her to come out. It didn't take long. As soon she came outside I "tripped" and took hold of her arm to stead myself. I quickly injected a needle in her neck and in two seconds flat she was limp in my arms; I checked my watch and saw I had about two hours till landing. Plenty of time.

…

"No, of course not…what did you expect?...I know, I know."

"Would you like some wine Mr. Yang?"

He turned to me stopping his conversation giving me a nod of the head. "Please I'll have Mr. Bruce on our side in no time…Yes I know what's at stake Mr. Long…Of-of course not…yes sir…goodbye." I poured the wine into his drink and set it on his table.

Mr. Yang was a representative and very rich businessman. He had dark black hair and brown eyes. He wore a grey tux which I could see probably cost about 500 dollars. He had a set of reading glasses set by his table and a small bag laid next to him.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Yes." I answered politely.

"Would you mind asking the Captain if he could separate my bags from the rest?"

"Right away sir." I walked over to the Pilots cabin and informed them of the changes. I came back just in time to see as he drank his wine.

I saw his eyes widen slightly after tasting it. He turned and looked at me before having a small seizure. You could see the foam pilling up in his mouth and dripping from the side. His eyes were wide and scared but I just stood there and watched. I waited for the second side effects to take place before stepping up to him. I grabbed a napkin out of my pocket and cleaned his mouth, slowly as if he were asleep, while at the same time hanging his bag over my shoulder.

"Have a nice day." I said sweetly while I took away his cup with the wine left over and drank it before throwing it in the nearest trashcan. I went away to the back of the plane and locked myself in the restroom; time to do a makeover.

…

"Can I see your passport miss?" I showed him my photo Id and made sure to have my bag with me. The guy was certainly cute; light brown hair big bulky muscles and green eyes to die for. He seemed so innocent with his that it was hard to believe he worked here. He was probably twenty years old and very good-looking, as I said before.

"_Ah, so you came from France madam?"_

"_You speak French?" _ I asked amazed at how well he said it.

"_I come from France miss…Bella." _He said with a smile. I returned the smile and gave a small giggle in return.

"_Tell me, did you enjoy your visit in Europe?"_

"_Oh it was very Fun." _I said emphasizing the word fun. I had dyed my hair a light brown color and had gotten light blue contact lenses. I wore a short very short skirt, and a white blouse. I had to act like one of those high school girls, which just disgusted me. They were so oblivious, but work was work and I had to do it.

"_I'm glad you enjoyed it there." _He checked the passport one more time while checking me out before handing back to me. "Have a nice day miss" He said switching back to English.

I started walking away from the airport before hearing the police sirens' and the ones from the ambulance. I gave one last wicked grin before disappearing into the crowd.

Oh, I was back, and I was going to have fun.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but my parents grounded me telling me I have no life and stuff. So, this is something I made like in ten minutes so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please make sure to tell me what you think.**

**Review **


	3. Chapter 2

**Artemis POV**

"Miss me?" I asked slowly.

I was in a hotel nearby sitting on the ledge. Vandal Savage stood a few feet back looking at me with an amuse expression. The sky was empty and dark; you could hear the sounds of partying going on inside as I slowly stood up from the position I was in, throwing the bag over to savage.

I was wearing a skin tight costume. It was black and orange and had a mask covering most of my face and only leaving my mouth and eyes visible. My hair was flowing freely behind me and I had all my weapons strapped on to my belt. You could never be too careful around the people I hung out with.

"How was the trip, darling?"

"Meh." I answered moving my hands to show it.

He picked it up and carefully examined the contents. He gave me a smile in return once he saw what I had done.

"Nice job."

"I've had better."

"I see." He said giving me one of his rare smirks. "You sure have an impressive record my darling."

"Please," I said scoffing at him. "I'm sure there are people with better records than mine."

"True, but none of them are your age. You even passed your dear sister, darling."

"Really?" I said raising both of my eyebrows in amazement.

"Yes, she's been getting sloppy recently."

I laughed at the idea of Jade getting sloppy. Jade might be many things but sloppy was not one of them. "Well, it's nice knowing I'm special." I said giving him a wink.

"We'll probably have another job for you in a week. Meanwhile take the week off." He said turning around and already walking in the opposite direction. "I know you have a lot of… _catching_ up to do." He said emphasizing the word catch.

…

"I'm baaack!" I yelled into the empty warehouse. I sighted in defeat as I knelt down to check through my bags.

The warehouse was old and rusty; you could see some floor boards that stuck out and crates that had been abandoned. The first time you came here you would've thought that it was a dump. But if you knew where to look you would find our "clubhouse". Basically it was an underground room that could hold more than 100 people, and had everything you needed to survive for months. It had a gym and rooms for whatever else you could imagine.

At the beginning it had been used as a base to train rookies, but after some time it had been abandoned and become a clubhouse for some of us. Mostly it included Rose, Black spider, Johnny Sorrow, killer Wasp, Icicle Jr and me. I was searching for one of my knives when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck starting to stand.

"Rose," I said calmly "If you want to keep all your limbs intact then you should come out of the crate now." I could see out of the corner of my eye as she stepped out from her hiding spot. She was pouting at me and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're no fun." She said furrowing her brows. I stood up and turned to her with a smirk on my face.

"And you've grown up." I said matching her tone. She smiled at me before running towards me and enveloping me in a hug.

Rose had blonde, almost white hair and light blue eyes. She was thirteen years old and was a marksman at knife throwing. She was the smallest one in our group so we always took care of her.

"Where're the others?" I asked.

"Well, Johnny and Killer Wasp are in a secret job, Black spider finally joined the shadows and is on a mission, I stayed here and go out every once in a while." She said proudly and I couldn't help but smile. I was about to ask a question when she cut me off. "Oh, I almost forgot, Cameron's in jail." My whole expression changed in an instant.

"WHAT!" I screeched.

"He's in jail, duh! Belle Reve to be precise." I was standing there looking at her with a shocked expression, before she answered what I was thinking. "He got caught by Green Arrow and Speedy. Told the jury he wanted to be judged like an adult."

"Anything else I should know?" I said sending her a glare.

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'. I shot her a glare while she smiled sweetly at me. I finally gave up and rolled my eyes dismissing this discussion.

"How are my sister and Dad?" I normally didn't ask about them but I had been in Europe for over a year and things changed quickly in my family. She was deep in thought, I could tell, and normally that was bad news.

"To tell you the truth I don't know. They don't come by often." That peeked my interest.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they've been going on missions more often. I guess they're busy with that new group of heroes." I was thinking of who those heroes could be and how much damage they could bring if it brought the Shadow's attention.

"Who is in that team?" I saw how her expression changed in an instant. Her soft, relaxed features suddenly became sharp and focused. I saw as her light blue eyes suddenly become darker, as she tried to remember every little detail she had heard.

"I don't know a lot but I know that apparently Kid flash, Aqualad, Superboy, a Martian, and Robin." I felt my eyes widen at the name but quickly hid it. "They call themselves Young Justice and go on missions the Justice League sends them on."

"Ok, Thanks Rose. I'll see you tomorrow, K?"

"Bye." She quickly disappeared and leaving me alone with my thoughts.

…

I was walking through the streets of Gotham going to visit a friend. I could see how some people were running trying to get to their homes before being mugged. The streets seemed abandoned except for the usual car going around. The police sirens (like always) sounded far from a distance probably chasing some criminals. I couldn't help but laugh at that. In Gotham it seemed like they never stopped.

I walked over to a run-down apartment. I checked the slip of paper I had to confirm my worries. I went to the back and climbed onto the fire escape. I didn't know what I was going to say once I saw her. I hadn't been there to see her once she got out of jail and that's what hurt me. By that time I had been in Europe and even though I asked them not to I had to go.

I slowly opened the window as if not to disturb her if she was asleep. I climbed in and looked over my surroundings. It was mine and Jade's old room. Everything looked just as the day I had left. It seemed like it was frozen in time. I could even see some of the clothes I had put on my bed to fold later. I saw how there was no dust and knew that mom had probably cleaned it but hadn't touched our things. I was glad she didn't have to work that much. Before I left I had gotten some money to pay the rent and buy food for at least a year. I knew she had gotten a job at a flower shop nearby. I checked to see if I still had the envelope in my jacket and luckily I did. I was looking at my old things when I felt the hairs at the back of my neck start to stand. It was pure instinct but I launched myself to the right just in time to see a knife implant itself by the door I had just stood. In a blink of an eye I was kneeling down and had my bow out with an arrow notched at the target.

It was dark and I had a hard time trying to see who the figure was. I could tell she was in a wheel chair and was holding a knife in her hand. It took me a while but I finally realized who she was.

"You know," I said calmly while putting away my weapons. "I don't think you should throw knifes at people who live here."

I heard her gasp as she heard my voice while dropping her second knife. I struggled to see as the lights suddenly turned on.

"Art-artemis?" she asked in low voice. Almost as she was afraid it was a dream.

"Hi mom." I said awkwardly while waving my hand. I suddenly felt exposed in front of her. I had dreamt of seeing her for six years but now that it happened I felt uncomfortable. I didn't know how she was going to react or what she was going to say and that scared me. 'I'm back." I said giving her a small smile.

"Yes, you are." She said closing her eyes.

…

In the end mom had screamed at me in Vietnamese and later cried, she went on like that, letting it all out, for two hours straight. When she was finally done we talked about what had happened when she had gotten out of jail.

"You know I have to go back." I said softly.

"But you can choose Artemis! You can have a better life!" I slowly shook my head trying to tell her with my eyes all the pain I had gone through.

"I've done too many things to go back mom. I killed too many people," I could tell she was about to say something before I cut her off. "I know you did too, but you redeemed yourself. I didn't. Besides, maybe I'll find someone who will change me." I said trying to make her understand.

"Just promise me something," I didn't know what to say. Promises were something that I still valued and always followed through. I looked into her eyes and that's when I noticed her fear. She was afraid of losing the only family she had left and so was I. I may not show it but I was afraid of losing her. My father was just a sick bastard that only wanted me as a weapon, and my sister was a cold hearted bitch. The only person I could really trust was my mom. I gave her a slight nod before sighting. "Promise me you'll come visit me."

"I promise I'll come whenever I can." I gave her a hug before standing up and starting to prepare dinner.

Dinner was pretty simple and somehow relaxing. We talked and I even cracked a true smile every once in a while. I decided that I would spend the night for today. Mom had already gone to sleep but I decided to catch up on the news.

I was surfing through the channels when something caught my eye.

"We have confirmation that Mr. Yang, a worker for Geo enterprise died today during his flight. He was coming here to meet up with Bruce Wayne, the founder of Wayne enterprise. We tried contacting Mr. Wayne but he refuses to talk about this special moment. We have confirmed that Mr. Yang died of unknown reasons, and investigators are working to figure out what caused this. While some say it was a heart attack, others say it was a seizure. In other ne-" I turned off the TV and ran my hands through my hair. Things just kept getting more complicated.

I knew they would never know the true reason of his death. I had always been careful enough on not to slip with things. I usually preferred to work in open areas rather than in a plane where I had very little chance of getting away if something went wrong. I looked at the clock and noticed it was time for me to go to sleep.

As I lay down for the first time that day, I noticed the poster that was hanging above Jade's bed "The poster of Alice in Wonderland". I remembered when Jade read that story to me and how I always imagined being Alice, but in real life I wasn't. I was even stronger than Jade. Mentally and physically, but on nights like this I couldn't help but want to be her; a normal kid that could dream of silly adventures with a happy ending; that could for once in my life find the perfect wonderland.

Yeah right.

In my life.

There are

No

Wonderlands.


	4. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey Guys, I am SO SORRY for not updating this story, but I had school and then after school activities, and now that we're on break, my grandfather came(and he lives in South America) so I don't see him often. To top it all of I had a huge writers block and didn't know how to continue. I decided to update two chapters today and after that I'm going to put my story on hold. Also, I didn't get to check for spelling mistakes, so if I miss spelled something, I'm sorry.**

**Well…Hope you enjoy**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_As I lay down for the first time that day, I noticed the poster that was hanging above Jade's bed "The poster of Alice in Wonderland". I remembered when Jade read that story to me and how I always imagined being Alice, but in real life I wasn't. I was even stronger than Jade. Mentally and physically, but on nights like this I couldn't help but want to be her; a normal kid that could dream of silly adventures with a happy ending; that could for once in my life find the perfect wonderland._

_ Yeah right._

_In my life._

_There are_

_No_

_Happy endings_.

**Cameron POV**

Cameron sighted for the hundredth time thinking how he got into this mess, his father and his brilliant ideas. He couldn't help but frown at how relaxed he felt here. I mean sure, it was prison but in his own cell Cameron didn't have to put on the mask he seemed to carry everywhere.

"Hey Junior, how's your life in that cell going? Still trying to impress your dad?" He could hear a few guys snicker and laugh at the comment. He kept ignoring them and laid down thinking how Rose might be doing.

"What Junior, no comeback? I would've expected something more from villain, Oh wait…you're not one." They roared with laughter, and Cameron could feel his anger rising.

"Hahaha, very funny guys, but if I were you I wouldn't upset me, especially with what's coming." He replied with his famous smirk. Most of the men shut up, but a few grumbled in distaste.

"That shut them up rather quickly." he murmured to himself. He decided to let his might wonder as he sunk in his own despair.

During his thoughts he noticed that he wasn't angry. I mean, these people had put him in jail and were basically the reason his family feel apart, but he was just numb. He wasn't happy obviously nor was he mad, Cameron was just numb, indifferent, dazed. he put both hand to his face thinking, _when had everything changed?_

"Ughhh." He groaned as he lay down in the, what could barely be called bed. He heard low footsteps coming as he noticed it was one of the guards probably getting someone for their visit, but maybe…it was him? He rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the thought, _him _a visit, "Yeah right." He sighted closing his eyes trying to ignore the steps, as they got closer, deciding to take a nap

"Icicle Jr. you have a private visitor." Cameron shot straight up looking at the guard as if had grown two heads. He felt his eyes slowly widen as the realization sunk in. He had a visitor. He had a visitor. He _had_ a visitor. He _never_ got visitors, but most importantly private visitors were rare, as in they never happened.

Cameron was sure it wasn't any of his friends since he didn't have many, and his dad was in the same jail also, so either it was one of the Justice brats or…yup. He got nothing. He just shrugged his shoulders trying to act nonchalant and walked with the guard to the separate room, trying to ignore the anxiety that had built at the pit of his stomach.

The room, as always was white except for the cement ground and ceiling. He was amazed it had a table and they actually let him roam so… free.

Cameron felt like hours had gone by before there was a click signaling the door was unlocked. He could feel his now dry throat itch in an uncomfortable manner. His leg kept bouncing and the hairs at the back of his neck stood straight up. His hands were damp with sweat and he couldn't seem to stay still, but Cameron was better than this, so he ignored it. He ignored the anxiety that was rapidly building in the pit of his stomach, and the way his mind kept going to bad scenarios, he just ignored it, and like he had always done, he just put on a mask. He kept on whistling his tune trying to figure out which of the justice brats it would be, while on the inside he was dying.

Suddenly he heard the doors open and in came his visitor. He felt his eyes widen as his took in the sight before him. She was wearing skin tight jeans and a jacket over her white shirt. She had knee length boots and her hair was out of the ponytail she usually used. She was wearing her usual smirk and he couldn't help but gulp when he looked at her mischievous grey eyes.

But avoiding all that, Cameron noticed the way his tensed muscles instantly relaxed at her presence, and the way a sense of peace and adrenaline suddenly filled his senses.

Yup, he was in trouble, but he didn't mind.

**Artemis POV**

Yesterday had been a day full of surprises, _Cameron_, my soon-to-be-dead-boyfriend, had put his own butt in Belle Reve instead of juvie. I was sure it was part of another plan but it didn't mean I had to like it.

"Hey Arty." He said nervously.

"Hey yourself frostbite." I said before sitting in front of him. I could see him gulp nervously as he tried coming up with an excuse. I gave him the famous Crock glare that I had to admit was fairly close to the Bat's glare. "I'm waiting." I said in an annoyed voice.

"You see- well. What happened was that…I…." he seemed to run out of words and that's when I cracked. I gave him a small smile before shaking my head trying to hold on a laugh. Cameron looked at me with a confused expression and that only made things funnier.

"Wait you're not mad at me?" He asked trying to detect any lies. I wiped a fake tear out of my eye before giving him a small laugh.

"Of course not dummy. I was mad when I found out but, well I understand." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You do?" he asked totally not getting the situation. I leaned over the table and whispered in his ear.

"You're not the only one with contacts Mister." He tensed at my information before smiling at me.

"Sooo, Arty…" I scowled at the name but we both knew it was fake. "What are you doing here in America?"

"I got tired of the people in Europe, besides there wasn't much to see." I said as casual as possible, while inspecting my nails.

"Had fun on the trip back?"

"You know it." I answered with a wink. He laughed a little bit at that which caused me to smirk. "Anything you want to tell Frostbite?"

"Well…could you bring me a coloring book next visit?" I shook my head while he smirked at me.

"You're pathetic." I said rolling my eyes at him.

I heard a cough behind me waiting for me to leave; I guess my time was up. Just as I was a few feet ahead he called me back.

"Hey Arty!" I turned around and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "You forgot my good bye kiss." I gave an annoyed sight before slowly walking towards him. I leaned in seeing as his eyes closed before changing direction and kissing his cheek. He gave me a pout after that but I just ignored him. I started walking away while swaying my hips a little.

"Later frostbite." I called back. "I've got things to do."

…

**Red Arrow POV**

The team was currently fighting Black spider, Hook and Cheshire. Superboy and Robin had left to catch the machine and prevent it from destroying another building. Megan was having a hard time trying to defeat Hook while at the same time evading the hook he was throwing at her. Wally was also in the same problem with black spider. They were all so caught up with their fights that none of them noticed Cheshire slip away from the fight.

I was annoyed. I mean GA just had to put me with the team, didn't he at least think?! I mean sure, they had potential but they were still too inexperience. I groaned as I noticed I would have to go after Cheshire.

"Great, just great." I growled

I quickly followed her out and shot three arrows after her. I could already feel a smirk playing on my lips knowing that the arrows would reach her. She took her sword faster than I thought and blocked them all.

"I was hoping it was you Red." She said in a flirty tone. I was so irritated by her. She was so mysterious and I somehow couldn't help but be confused when I saw her. I couldn't help but be intrigued by her attitude. I didn't know if I was angry, annoyed, or not angry. She just confused me _so much_, but of one thing I was sure, I _did_ not like her.

I chased after swearing as I noticed this might have been a bad idea. I saw her get up on the roof and shoot two arrows after her. The second they implanted themselves on the wall next to her the smoke engulfed her knocking her out. I jumped next to her with an arrow notched at her heart while I checked her.

I scoffed noticing how she fell for the trick. Just as I was about to move she sweep her feet under me throwing me to the ground. I groaned as I felt pain erupt in my back. I quickly stood up and started fighting her. I dodged a punched aimed at my face when I noticed she was grabbing something with her other hand. By the time I realized what it was I had inhaled the smoke.

I started feeling dizzy and nauseous. I tried to stay standing but I felt a pounding in my head making it difficult to think. I wouldn't have notice when I fell if it wasn't that I had felt the cement beneath my hand. I was losing consciousness fast, and the last thing I felt was a pair of cold lips on mine.

**Artemis POV**

I had just figured out my lovely of a sister was trying to kill someone. More specifically, Professor Serling Roquette; the shadows had used her to build a device but someone had broken her out and now my sister, Black Spider, and Hook had to kill her. I had been watching from a distance and couldn't believe how pathetic my sister was. I would've killed Roquette in a blink of an eye without any problems, but ofcourse my sister had to play with them. It was so funny watching my sister being tricked by a bunch of kids practically my age that I had to laugh out loud. I knew I could've killed Roquette before my sister did, but something made me hung back, as I watched the sidekicks fight.

I watched them work together and the way they acted like they were a family made my heart ache for something that I never had. I could feel a round of laughter coming when I saw them beat up Hook and Black spider. I guess they had gotten a bit rusty. I smirked to myself as in thought of the ways I could tease them later, if they got away.

I looked to my right and saw my sister walking away from a lump on the roof. I scrunched my eyes to finally notice it was the archer boy. I swiftly followed my sister always sticking to the shadows as I watched her do the work. I felt my muscles tense in anticipation to do the work, but I hung back. I wanted to see how my sister worked.

I noticed how the guy with gills…Aqualad? Well, whatever, he seemed like the kind of guy who would find a place into your heart without even trying. That's why I hated him the second I saw him.

I saw as my sister fight him and was surprised by how long it took her to beat him. I could see the fear reflected in Roquette's eyes and just when I thought my sister was going to kill her, the virus downloaded. I was sure my eyes were wide and my jaw practically hit the floor. My sister never, I mean NEVER lost a mission. I was surprised a bunch of kids my age had outsmarted her.

I could tell she was mad even though she did a very good job at hiding it. I could see as her back tensed a bit more than usual and how her arms were straight which meant she was in no mood for games. I was very impressed by how playful she still acted.

I turned around and sighted shaking my head. So much had changed since I left that I was afraid people who I cared about had moved on. I heard few explosions which made me take out my knife and stand in a defensive position. My whole body waited for something to happen so I could finally act. My heart was beating quickly in my chest and I could feel as the sweet adrenaline cursed through my body.

"Don't move." I heard a voice call out. It took me a moment to figure out it wasn't directed at me but at my sister. I took a peek to find my sister with no mask on and both her hand's raised, smirking at the boy in front of her.

She had certainly grown, but still had her same dark hair and annoying smirk. I could tell she was enjoying this way to much that I simply had to roll my eyes.

"I suppose now you will bring me to justice, let your new team interrogate me?"

"They are not my team." He said through gritted teeth. I looked over my sister's stance and was surprised to see that she really was going to turn herself in and as much as I hated her I couldn't let her go to jail.

The boy was tall and had red hair. He seemed like the kind of guy who thought he could do everything. I already disliked him but I knew I would probably see more of him, considering my sister. I walked so quietly that not even my sister noticed I was behind him until I spoke. I had just pressed my knife on his throat and could feel as his eyes widen and his whole body became tense.

"Drop the arrow Archer boy." I said my voice sounding almost like a purr. I knew he was thinking of what he could do to get out of the situation, but there was no way out. I suddenly knew why he hadn't dropped the arrow that it made me laugh. I could feel him tense up again and it only made me chuckle in return.

"You think you can take on two master assassins at the same time? All alone?" You could clearly hear the disbelief in Jade's voice as I laughed once again at him for thinking something so stupid. I could even hear Jade's playful laugh as she joined me.

I pressed the knife a little harder into his throat and leaned in to his ear. "So are you going to do it?" I asked softly.

Jade raised an eyebrow at the way I was playing with him but said nothing in return. We waited for a few second until he finally dropped his bow and arrow.

"Didn't think so. So like the Cheshire Cat, I'll just disappear." Jade said while slowly disappeared into the shadows leaving me with Archer boy alone.

"See you soon, Archer boy." I quickly grabbed one of his hands flipping him over my back and leaving him sprawled on the floor, while at the same time grabbing a smoke pellet from my belt making a small explosion as it hit the ground. I was already hidden in the shadows when I saw Aqualad come out with professor Roquette. I smirked when I noticed Archer boy was blushing as the rest of the team came and found him on the floor. I looked at them as they talked when suddenly I felt a presence nearby.

"Someone's gotten pretty sloppy." I said in a sing-song voice. She jumped down from her branched and stood next to me with her arms crossed.

"Shut up." She said clearly annoyed which only made me chuckle in return. She was only a few inches taller than me which made me laugh. She raised an eyebrow but I just ignored her and continued watching the sidekicks. "You know, it's nice having you back."

I knew I would never say it, probably never admit it, but moments like this when me and my sister hung out and acted like normal people, were the ones I liked best. Not when she was a cold-hearted bitch that would waste no time in telling you what she thought of you. I was nowhere near accepting her back but maybe I would start caring for her like I had once cared a few years ago.

"It's good to be back." I answered with a sight not knowing if it was a lie or simply the truth.


	5. Chapter 4

**Third's POV**

_She was in a forest. Where? She had no idea. All she knew was that this was an old forest that provided good hiding spots and had enough resources to survive. The trees were at least 15 feet high, or more, and about 4 feet thick. The floor was covered in leaves and there was mud everywhere; the trees where so close together that she could barely move in between them. The sky was dark and you could see as black clouds started rolling in. The air was heavy and you could see the forest itself seemed to be hiding from the dangers lurking inside. _

_She was running. Her heart felt like it was going to burst, but she kept on running. Her muscles ached to rest and she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She could feel some hair sticking in to her forehead and her palms were sweaty. Her eyes were wide and showed how afraid she was at the moment. She could feel sweat covering every inch of her body and the cold refreshing breeze that came every few minutes. Her throat was dry and every time she breathes she could feel the pain as the icy wind traveled to her lungs. _

_The girl was wearing black tight pants and a long-sleeved shirt. She had knee-length boots and a brown jacket tied around her waist. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and half of her clothes were covered in mud. You could see a long gash in her arm as the blood dripped from the wound. She had twisted her ankle sometime, along the run, but she ignored the pain. Her hands had broken gloves to protect her from the icy weather. _

_She pushed herself to run faster and get away from him. She had seen his body. So cold to the touch so peaceful that it was scary. His skin was so pale it was almost transparent. His eyes were wide showing his dark blue eyes that made you trust him instantly. His mouth open in a silent scream as his hand was stretched out in front of him as if asking you for the help he never got. Some of his clothes were torn and you could see a dark red line coming from his mouth and ending in a pool of blood under him. His hair was dirty and matted, and as she looked around it had dawned on her how quiet it was; and in that moment, when the shadow stepped out she ran._

_Right now she was running from it. She could hear the heavy breathing of the shadow following her and could easily distinguish it was a man; the soft sound of feet hitting the dirt as he got near motivated her to run faster. Her eyes started to water as the wind blew harder biting at her cheeks; the branches started swaying and you could hear thunder as it rang out filling the forest with a sense of fear._

_The girl started panting for breath as she felt her legs start to go weak. She knew she couldn't run anymore so she quickly looked for a place to hide. She felt a low whimper escape her throat as her fear escalated. When she found none she threw herself next to a fallen tree hoping the branches would cover her from the shadow. She heard as the footsteps came to a stop and started walking around looking for her. _

_She closed her eyes and held her breath praying that the shadow didn't find her. To be truthful, the girl wasn't afraid of dying. From an early age she had seen death everywhere and had come to understand that sooner or later you were going to die. She had seen friends, teachers, family, and even a simple civilian die in front of her eyes, but the truth was than she preferred being caught dead than alive._

_She knew what those shadows were capable off. She had seen it first-hand. She had come to accept death and learn to push people away so they wouldn't hurt her, or worse, her hurting them. Her motto had and is simple: If you don't know them, you can't hurt them; and vice-versa. _

_The girl held her breath as she heard a twig snap near her. She reluctantly opened her eyes wanting to see the face of the man that would decide if she would die. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes but she refused to cry. She felt the familiar coppery taste of fear in her tongue as her muscles slowly tensed waiting for the right time to react. She felt as a single bead of sweat traveled slowly from her neck to her back. She felt as the hairs in her arm painfully raised sending shivers down her back. Her face was a mix of fear and pain, as you could see her biting her lip to keep from screaming. Her knuckles were white and her pink cheeks stood out compared to her pale skin. She painfully waited until the footsteps seemed to leave, but even then she didn't relax._

_It wasn't until sometime had passed that the girl came out of her hiding place. The thunder still rumbled and you could tell it was going to rain soon. The girl rose at full height putting on the jacket to protect her from the cold. It wasn't a second later that she heard a whooshing sound, before a sharp pain exploded in her shoulder. She was knocked over to a nearby tree by the force of impact, as she bit her lip to stop from crying out. She looked over and noticed a knife deep in her shoulder the hilt shining with the small light the moon had to offer. She looked to place the knife had been thrown to see a shadow step from under its cover._

_She felt her body run cold as she saw the man come out. Her eyes widen until she was sure they were going to pop out. Her breathing became heavy and you could already see the beads of sweat despite the cold temperatures. Her muscles tensed and she could feel the adrenaline start to flow through her body. Her head pounded and her fingers twitched for the familiar feeling of her bow. She could feel as the fear started to overtake her as the man came closer. She thought of all the things he would do to her, and maybe, if she was lucky, he would kill her. An involuntary shiver crept up the little girl's body as she thought of the pain she would have to endure._

_The man was a few yards away from her and even thought her mind seemed to scream for her to get out she couldn't. It was as if she was in a trance and could only watch as the man slowly took out the knife. Her senses were heightened and she could suddenly hear the small squirrel that moved up a tree and the loud pounding of her heart. She could smell nauseous scent of blood as it trickled slowly dawn her arm. Her body was sticky with sweat and the dull pain of her ankle came back as she put some weight on it. Suddenly the moonlight reflected the blade and that's all it took. Suddenly the girl wasn't there anymore and neither was the man, all that showed evidence that they had been there was the knife that was wedged in the tree were the girl had once stood._

_She was running as fast as her legs could take her trying hard to ignore the searing pain the knife in her shoulder brought her. Her eyes darted around trying to find some sort of weapon that would help her in case she got caught. She could hear the sound of the man coming closer as it started to drizzle. Her movement became more urgent, more desperate as the rain finally came with all its might. She wasn't terrified, no, she was more than terrified she was horrified, petrified, frightened, scare, but most of all dead. You could say anything that she was really alive, that she was breathing that she had a beating heart or anything, but the truth was that she was gone. _

_In more than three years that seven year old girl had seen more than a person in their entire life time. She wasn't the innocent girl everyone thinks she is when they see her. They don't see the shadows that haunt her at night, or the scars she wears every day, hidden by just a piece of clothing. They don't hear her screams or sobs as she lets go of all the pain that she lives with every day. They just don't. And the worst part is that it's come to a point where she's become a stranger, even to herself. _

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" A shrill scream sounded in the distance making the girl stop. She knew that scream. She had heard it when she was being punished for stuff. She had heard it when he had broken a bone one time. She practically lived her life knowing that scream. Her eyes watered as she finally came to the conclusion that he had gotten got._

"_Frostbite." She whispered softly as her lower lip trembled. She __felt as the cool tears slowly fell and ran down her cheeks. She covered her mouth and with her hands finally sinking down in defeat. She couldn't out run him, and even if she did find a weapon, he was ten times more skilled and equipped than she was. She curled herself up in a tree as the man finally came closer. She shut her eyes tight not wanting to see the man that would chose if she was "worthy" enough to live._

_She was so caught up in her thoughts that the first blow came as a shock. Her breath left her that instant and her eyes opened wide as her mouth formed an "o" shape. She was ready the next time as he kicked her anywhere he could, bruising her ribs and hip. _

_She was going to die, the girl noticed and in that moment she noticed she suddenly didn't want to die. She wanted to live and see her mother, she wanted to eat a hamburger one last time, and she wanted to live a normal life. She wanted to go to school and buy her own house when she was older and buy a dog, at least a small one but the most important thing was she wanted to live. _

_She grabbed the knife that was wedged in her shoulder and hold it tight. She felt him grab her by the cuff of her shirt and now she was afraid. He slammed her into a tree still grabbing her and turned her around. Her eyes closed as her head spin. She could feel the blood as it traveled down her scalp quickly reaching her neck. She felt a small sting but over all she couldn't feel anything. Her once throbbing ribs stopped throbbing, her aching hip was nonexistent. She couldn't even feel her bloody shoulder anymore. She could hear a small ringing in her ears as her eyes darted around trying to locate the person that was holding her. Her head rolled back and she took a deep breath trying to stop the constant pounding in her head._

_She was roughly pushed to the tree as she curled her fingers against the hand holding her by the neck, while the other lay next to her side holding the knife. Blood poured down her shoulder reaching the knife and covering it in blood but she didn't raise it._

_Her eyes narrowed trying to focus on the person in front of her and when she did she gasped. He had long messy hair as blond as her, and blue eyes that shone with amusement as he watched her mouth open trying to form words that would never come. He smirked, that smirk that was so familiar to her she already knew by heart. _

"_How are you doing baby girl? Still trying to get away?" He sneered. She twisted and turned trying to get out of his grip, but to no use. "If you were a better assassin, maybe you wouldn't have gotten caught, just like Jade. She is an assassin, unlike you." _

_Her eyes watered involuntarily as tried to block the harsh words off. She closed her eyes tight not wanting him to see the fear and sadness behind it. She could feel her hand shaking as she figured out a way to get out of this, and when she did where she should go. She finally opened her eyes looking at the trees behind him before her eyes widen in realization. She could hear the muffled sound as he talked but ignored him._

_Her heart pounded loud in her ears and she could feel the sweat as it spread throughout her body while her muscles tensed waiting to run. She hadn't noticed how dry her throat had been until she tried to swallow the lump that had formed there. She could feel adrenaline cursing through her body as her heart rate sped up. She tightened my hand around the knife and slashed. _

_Instantly she was dropped to her feet as she started to run. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something she hadn't seen in a while. A bow. Without thinking she ran to where the man was crouching grabbing the side of his face while screaming a cursing her._

_She took the bow and tore the quiver off his back before finally running away. She couldn't help but let a small smile graze her lips even thought she was in more danger of dying now than before. As she ran she tied the quiver around her chest making a knot to hold it in place. She felt safer having the bow in her hand than she had in ages. It was big compare to the she used to work with, but it was better than a knife._

_She quickly found her bearings and ran straight ahead not stopping when she heard the angry roar behind her. Her eyes darted around trying to find the tree she had marked. The rain still hadn't stopped and she girl shivered feeling the cold spread through her body._

_CRACK!_

_Her eyes widen as her brain slowly processed what was happening. She looked up and threw herself to the side just in time to see a branch fall were she had stood. The girl's eyes were wide showing her panic. She could feel her heart pounding loudly in her chest as she painfully rose from the ground. She kept staring in shock at the branch before snapping out of her thoughts and fleeing. _

_Her breaths were coming out in short spurts and her shoulder burned with every movement. You could tell she was going slower than before by the way she limped. Her chest hurt and she could feel a sting in her hip by the places the man had hit her. _

"_Almost there." She muttered to herself trying desperately to bite back the screams that threaten to escape from the pain._

_She finally found the tree following it to a clearing. She looked ahead only to be met with the dark sky. She saw as the clouds swirled above describing perfectly her emotions. The stepped forward from the cover of the trees letting the water wash away her fear, her wounds, but most importantly, herself. The stranger she had become was not so foreign anymore, and she wished that it would of stayed how it normally was. _

_She took a deep breath feeling tears run down her cheeks as she tried composing herself. She looked ahead seeing the fog as it covered the forest below. The girl turned to look back thinking if this was such a great idea when a hand shot out of the trees. She gave a shriek before having barely enough time to escape. She ran straight ahead not looking back before jumping in the air._

_The girl reached back grabbing an arrow while trying to suppress a scream as she notched the arrow. She could feel the constant pounding in her head and the pain that erupted when she moved. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She felt the rain as it hit her scalp and the wind as it whipped her hair._

_She saw the man slowly reach into his belt and grab two knifes. She felt a shiver run down her spine seeing the hilt shine when the light hit it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel the anxiety building up in the pit of her stomach not knowing if she would die or survive. But something happened and the man noticed that. There was a fiery determination when the girl's eyes opened, that made the man uncomfortable._

_The girl took a deep breath steadying the arrow. She could barely hear the thunder or rain as her mind become blank only focusing on the target. She could feel a slight tremor in her arm as she let go of the arrow. Her eyes widen instantly as she felt a familiar whooshing sound go past her ear as pain erupted in her stomach where the other knife had imbedded itself. _

_Her mouth opened in a silent scream as a tear escaped her eye. The girl soon found herself falling. Falling just like she always thought she would, just like she had always dreamed of. The same way Alice fell down the rabbit hole and found her Wonderland. Falling, falling, and falling. But this time was different, and as the girl slowly closed her eyes she wondered whether she would enter her Wonderland or her personal hell. _

**Artemis POV**

BANG!

My eyes shot wide open as I sat up in bed. My breath quicken as I franticly tried to convince myself that it was all a dream. But I knew it wasn't. I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins and the pit of anxiety that had built in my stomach. I could feel the cold sweat as it traveled down my body. I looked over to my side and noticed I had dropped the lamp, I would have to remember to pick it up. I ran a hand through my face finally regaining my breath as I tried calming my nerves.

"Artemis wake up!" My mom screamed at me while I groaned lying down again. I felt like I had run a marathon and I could tell my muscles were tense. I knew I had slept the whole night but that didn't mean I had gotten any real rest out of it.

I remembered how I had walked back home only getting into a minimum of fights before reaching the safe heaven of my bed.

I stood up cautiously as I made my way to restroom. I could hear my back crack as I stretched my sore muscles.

"Ugh! Just what I needed." I muttered to myself. My hair was sticking up in every direction and it looked like a pair of squirrels had decided to sleep there. I took out a brush and got to work trying to untangle this mess. I let my mind wander to the sidekicks. I mean, how could a bunch of brats beat my sister? She had always been better than me and all of a sudden a bunch of kids my age come and beat her! I shook my head deciding to think about it later. Deciding to clean up the lamp now, might be a good idea.

I was washing my face when something caught my eye. I made eye contact before deciding what to do. Oh yeah.

"Things are gonna get interesting." I whispered.

**Hey, so for those who didn't read the note on the other chapter, this story is now on hold and I will try to update whenever I can. Sorry.**

**REVIEW **


End file.
